Elizianism
Elizianism Is a role-play-custom Gielinorian religion that centers around the belief of Elizabeth Being the spawn of Tuska, brought to Gielinor to cause everyday destruction, and as well as devouring Divine Energies (divination) and souls.This religion used to be known as Jandresianism.It centers around the belief that the individual known as Jandres is the Son of Saradomin, and is believed to be a demigod. The practice of Jandresianism involves the worship of Jandres as a deity and the following of Saradomin's philosophical and moral ideals. Jandres Jandres, is a self proclaimed son of Saradomin who believes Saradomin came into a dream and told him. Most of his followers believes him to be a demigod, and the son of Saradomin, and for this most of his followers are still Saradominist. As such, he is worshipped as a god, in return, for Saradomin's protection. Jandres is very powerful, known for being able to take multiple enemies at once, fought against three powerful Mahjarrat, and a "elder" demon. Jandres Symbol is Saradomin's symbol, but with another star added. Jandres is known to be able to use "holy" Magic. Jandres as great knowledge in Divination, he is able to create the sign of life. Elizabeth After being revived, back into her true form, Elizabeth went into hiding and joined with the Saradominist to fight of Tuska. After a few stabs, and gaining the Warpriest of Tuska, showing her dedication, She became corrupted by the power the armor has promised, as well as Tuska. Her remaining followers, or Tuska's followers believe she is still alive, and only accended to where she can only be summoned by a summoner. Brief History Jandresianism is the belief that the one known as Jandres is the son of the god Saradomin. Jandres is lunatic Saradominist. Born and raised in the ways of Saradomin. Jandres one day had awoken from a dream, where Saradomin came to him and explained that he was his father, and wanted Jandres to convert everyone, even if it means to kill them. Jandres, being a very powerful mage, and skilled fighter, was able to get a group of Saradominist to believe him. Jandres wondered around Gielinor, recruiting followers, who wish to be "pure." Which now he has alot, including the Saradominist grouped called The Holy Crusade. Now Jandres remains in his newly found island, where he there, with his knights, and monks, is able to reside. When Jandres was killed by the Godless, most of his followers moved on, as others remained with his teaching. One of his most loyal followers revived him, bringing him back to to once again continue his dream. The Religion Jandres' beliefs can be compared to Saradomin's, however there are a small differences. One is being to execute those who refuse to be converted. Another is being to shun all gods, including Armadyleans. Jandresianism wishes to convert almost all races, including Mahjarrat, but only if they see fit to ask. Demons are consider unholy creatures, and would attack then on sight Followers. Jandres followers are mainly Saradominist, or those converted into Saradominism belief. Jandres followers are mostly monks, and skilled knights. Jandres so far appointed four sages, to be able to convert people in the four major cities of kingdoms: *'Asgarnia:' Unknown, before settling to a location, he stayed in seers awaiting to be escorted to a safer location, not resides in the Citadel of The Holy Crusade. *'Misthalin: '''Varrock's Saradomin Church, Killed. *'Kharidian Desert:' Replica of Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede, killed and partly destroyed. *'Kandarin:''' Church of Saradomin within the city, Killed. Common Mistakes *As Jandres followers claims to other that he is a god, instead of a demigod, which is ironic, as his followers thought him to be a demigod. This changed as Elizabeth she claimed to be Tuska's war-priest instead of a god at all. Category:Religion Category:Custom Content